


will you join me?

by bubblegumdance



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Team Rainbow Rocket (Pokemon), Yabureta Sekai | Distortion World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumdance/pseuds/bubblegumdance
Summary: giovanni uses an ultra wormhole to find cyrus and recruit him for rainbow rocket.





	will you join me?

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first ever fic! I though id post it if anyone wanted a quick read ^_^

cyrus stared off into space, where he usually found himself, since there isn't much in the hellish world Giratina had sent the man to. slowly, a white circle in the sky started to form, getting larger and brighter. a little… too bright. cyrus looked away as the strange object flashed, and as he turned back to look, a man came out of the portal. he was dressed in a black suit, a particularly fancy one, with a pocket on his chest, engraved on it was a rainbow R. his dress pants were the same color as his suit, going down to brown dress shoes. he was dressed like he meant business, but for what? surely he came to the wrong place, cyrus thought, and was lost in the works of his brain, questions to never be answered circled in his mind. he didn't notice the man walk closer, his deep brown, slicked back hair and icy blue eyes shining like a candle flame in the dimly lit stars of the distortion world. his face reminded unchanged as he snapped back to the real world, a hand placed on his stocky shoulder.

the man opened his mouth to speak, a slight smirk on his lips, "are you the one team galactic calls leader cyrus?" his questioning words, laced with the slightest italian accent and kind intent, pierced the silence of this world like a knife. the question not echoing, but not completely going away either, filling the void of complete silence.

"yes. why are you here?" cyrus's colorless lips trembled slightly, but his face remained the same. the cold, emotionless face with bright, narrow yellow eyes and high cheekbones, paired with his emotionless, cold toned voice made him seem very intimidating. but he really wasn't. hes constantly thinking and doesnt realize the intimidating vibe his emotions, or lack thereof, gives off to others. he doesnt mind it all that much though, people dont approach him.

"well," the stranger starts, seeing right through the younger man's intimidating figure. he seemed good at reading people. "ive come to recruit you for an... organization of sorts." his hand, now long gone from cyrus's shoulder, starts to pull a key out of his pocket, the one engraved with an R. he hands it to cyrus and continues. "this... organization... called team rainbow rocket," cyrus half listened, half studied the key. the key had a bright gold and black G carefully engraved onto it, the rest of the key had a galaxy paint job. "plans on taking over the galaxy. to do that, we need to access a research database with technology on other worlds. with this knowledge and these technologies, we will build ourselves a team of Ultra Beasts. see this portal behind me?" the man paused and pointed behind himself. cyrus looked up and stared in awe, the portal was a big mass of stars, like a whole different galaxy, and was filled with a tile-like pattern at the entrance. “yeah, i see it.” cyrus stated, his voice devoid of the excitement he felt bubble over in his body. “thats an Ultra Wormhole, a rip in the galaxy that lets us explore new worlds never before seen to us. new universes, planets, and even different timelines. using this wormhole, we can find the Ultra Beasts, pokemon that live in this wormhole world. they hop from place to place, creating new rips and new wormholes wherever they go, letting us explore every galaxy.”

cyrus was trying to process this all. ultra beasts? ultra wormholes? Different timelines? He thought, his gaze upon the key becoming more and more intense as he lost himself in his mind. what does this all mean? does... does this man want me to help him? he moved his gaze to the sharp face of the man, his wrinkles barely noticeable unless you really look. his eyes, like galaxies, swirled in the lighting of the distorted purple world. he swallowed hard. “why are you telling me all this?” he studied the changing expression on his face. “my dear cyrus, i want you to join us. your smarts would be an undeniable help in obtaining the technology we need.” he said in a sweet voice. almost too sweet. cyrus was starstruck. he nodded his head, slowly the words coming out of his lips “...what is your name?” “my name is Giovanni. now grab on, come with me.” giovanni held out his hand, expecting cyrus to put his on too. cyrus stuffed the mysterious key into his pocket and eagerly grabbed onto the bigger man’s hand, running into the blindingly white wormhole after him, almost feeling himself giggle like a child.

after all, he was hoping a prince of his dreams would come rescue him away from this world.


End file.
